2p hetalia x reader (much lemon)
by 2pEnglandHetalia
Summary: One winter, you were walking to your favourite shop, but it all goes down hill from there...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own hetalia **

**May contain half lemon :P**

**All characters are mot mine**

** Chapter 1**

** The cakes**

_London, england. 6:37pm _

(Your POV)

I was walking down the street to my favoroute coffee shop. It was the middle of winter, so i wrapped up in my favoroute (fav colour) fluffy, coat. I look down into the snow as i reach the doors to the shop. I push the doors open and walk in. I instantly get greeted by my favoroute waiter. "'Ello love!" Oliver stood next to me, his strawberry blonde hair just higher than my own, ( hair colour) hair. I take off my hat and brush the snow off it. "What today then? The usual?" He asked me, as he walked behind the register. It seems like he just opened, and is the first one to arrive, since no one else in the inter shop was viewable. "Yes, one (fav drink) and your homemade cupcakes." I ask. He walks out of site, but comes back into view with a mug of (drink) and a plate of cupcakes. I open my wallet, but he places his hand on yours. "No need to pay." He smiles at me. I smile back, but can't help but notice a hint of pink swirls in his pink eyes. "Thanks. I owe you." I pick up my order, and walk to an empty booth next to a window. I take a sip of my drink, but I instantly feel dizzy. "Everything alright, poppet?" Oliver asked as he walked up to where you sat. Your vision started to warp and then fell to blackness.

**Hey! Thanks for reading this fanfiction, and if you noticed, I deleted my other one. ;-; I'm sorry, I wasn't happy with it and I forgot where the plot was going... So I started this, school will be coming back soon, so I might lack to post during September, and to let you know, my birthday is coming up! (Cheering in the background) sep 4, get prepared. *evil laughs***

**CHAPTER 1 COMPLETED**


	2. Chapter 2 I woke with a bang

I do not own hetalia

May contain half lemon :P

All characters are mot mine

Chapter 2

I woke up with a bang

London, England. 6:46pm

(Oliver's POV)

I smirked as her head hit the table and her words melted to nothing. I took her drink back to the counter and out it in a bin. But I kept the cupcakes. "shame, she never touched these. I'll take them with me." I smiled, I could feel the pink swirls in my eyes grow larger and brighter. I propped her on my shoulder and carried the cakes in my free hand. I walked behind the counter before I reached the employes door only, I pushed it open with my shoulder. I put the cakes on the roof of my car, and put her down to lean on the door of my pink and blue car. I pulled out the keys and unlocked the back door. I pushed her in and positioned her to look like she was sleeping. I got in the front, before grabbing the cakes and placing the two into the drink holder. I closed all doors to the car, started it up and drove off.

(Your POV)

I had a weird dream when I felt my head hit the table. I was then awoken, and to my surprise I was bound to a chair, in complete darkness. I herd faint laughter, music, and footsteps. In the darkness, I saw faint pink and blue swirls, and pearl white teeth in a evil grin shine. "Oliver?" I whispered out, squinting my eyes, trying to see the swirls better. "Hello dear! Welcome back! I was worried forQ a while then I remembered how much poison I put in your drink." He happily chirped, like I wasn't bound to a chair at all. There was a small ray of light above me, but it didn't stretch far, but when Oliver stepped forward, it seemed the light could reach to all corners of the room. But the odd thing about the fact was not my arms tied, but it was another shadowy figure joined Ollie in the light. "Ollie, someone's behind you!" I called out, even thought he kidnapped me, I was still worried about his safety. "Hey doll face, don't worry." He smirked, a small shine from his glasses almost blinded me, but he took them off, seeing I was uncomfortable. "That is Alan, my little America." Oliver smiled up at him, almost looking proud. Alan was obviously taller than us both, so I thought of Oliver as his son, "Oliver, what is Alan to you, and why am I here?" I asked, starting to fight back the restraints that held back my hands. "He's my son, and you're our special guest for tonight!" He giggled, sitting down onto a bench that was just out of sight. I stared at Oliver as he just stared back, but then all I saw was darkness. "What happened?" I managed to call out, before a cloth was tied around my mouth. "Is this all I have to do?" Alan sounded bored saying this, so his hands, I hope must be covering my sight. I started to feel instantly cold, almost everywhere, but Alan moved away his hands, and I could only feel a mixture of emotions of what I saw.

Hia! It's been so long after I wrote my first chapter because of school and daily lie, and BLARGH, sorry for such a long wait, but here it is, WHY DO I ALWAYS LEAVE YOU GUYS OCLIFF HANGERS?! Also, if you own a little Instagram account, follow me .garth a d DM me saying (I found you on fanfiction! And I'll do anything really, so yeah. ENJOYH!

CHAPTER 2 COMPLETED


End file.
